sw_restorationfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic
|head= |lead=Senate |gov=Representative Republic |mil=Allied Coalition |wp= }} Soon after the Battle of Endor the Rebel Alliance formalized itself into a political body, settling on the Planet Dantooine as a revival of the Old Republic. Sometimes known as the "New Republic," this fledgling government has transformed its old Alliance forces into an organized military, and its leaders who did not retain their rank in that force have generally found positions in the government. An official Senate has been re-established, and the newly christened Republic continues its efforts to restore peace and freedom to the Galaxy despite the continued threat of Imperial power. Leadership True to its name, The Republic has revived the Senate as its method of governance, with an elected head of state serving as chief executive. Uniforms Republic Military uniforms were inspired by those used on . Information from that site is used with permission. The colors of the military's uniforms echo the colors of the New Republic crest--blue, red, white and gold. Silver and black are also present, typically as accent colors or for non-combatant roles. Fleet Duty Uniform The uniform of the Republic Fleet consists of a longsleeved shirt in a rich shade of blue tucked neatly into a pair of gray slacks, belted around the waist in simple black with a round, polished gold buckle. Below the knees, the slacks tuck into a pair of black uniform boots, polished to a healthy sheen. Over the lot is a white high-collared, waist-length jacket, worn open, with a darker midnight blue running across its shoulders. On the left breast, within the sea of blue, is the red Republic crest. Opposite the crest, on the other breast, are golden rank tabs, identifying them as a (RANK). * NOTE: Characters who are in positions of command may choose to wear a long coat instead of the standard short coat. Fleet Dress Uniform The dress uniform of the Republic Fleet consists of a longsleeved shirt in a rich shade of blue tucked neatly into a pair of gray slacks, belted around the waist in simple black with a round, polished gold buckle. Below the knees, the slacks tuck into a pair of black uniform boots, polished to a healthy sheen. Over this is a white high-collared, waist-length jacket, worn open, with a darker midnight blue running across its shoulders. On the left breast, within the sea of blue, is the red Republic crest. Opposite the crest, on the other breast, are golden rank tabs, identifying them as a (RANK). Over it all, crossing the chest from the left shoulder to the right hip, is a crimson sash, home to their medals and awards. * NOTE: As with the duty uniform, characters who are in positions of command may choose to wear a long coat instead of the standard short coat. Technician's Jumpsuit A pale gray set of coveralls is worn by the Republic's technicians, with red Republic seals on either shoulder and a rather simple patch on the right breast that identifies the tech as (RANK) (LAST NAME). The jumpsuit is a rather simple, sturdy material, with darker gray padding on the elbows and knees, which are often rather scuffed from hard use. A nerfhide toolbelt is slung around the tech's waist with a multitude of tools and pouches on its surface, as well as a clear patch of belt at the left hip where most techs tuck their work gloves. The legs of the jumpsuit extend down to the ankles, where they meet a pair of beaten-upon black spacer's boots. *'NOTE:' All three branches of the Republic Military have dedicated technicians, and all three may use this single uniform for their jumpsuit. Army Duty Uniform The duty uniform of the Republic Army is a simple affair. A multipocketed navy blue jumpsuit is worn over a dark grey undershirt, with a patch bearing the Republic seal on either shoulder, set above smaller patches that identify the wearer's unit. Rank tabs on the collar identify them as a (RANK), and a simple nametag on the left breast carries the name (LAST NAME, ALL CAPS). A polished black utility belt encircles their waist, home to numerous patches and tools to assist the wearer in their job, a holster at their hip matching the belt, tooled to fit the standard Army sidearm. Polished black boots begin just below their knees, with thickly treaded soles for traction in a multitude of conditions. Army Scout Uniform The uniform of a Republic scout consists of a midnight blue jumpsuit, the shade carefully chosen to melt into shadows and go unseen in low light. Like all Republic Army, there is a patch of the Republic seal on the sleeves, set above patches identifying the wearer's unit, but the colors are subdued, faded versions of those used on the standard Army uniform, to better blend with the rest of the jumpsuit. A black utility belt encircles the scout's waist, home to a plethora of pouches, matching the drab black boots that begin just below their knees. Rank tabs on the collar, which can be folded down to conceal them, identify this scout as a (RANK), and a simple nametag on the left breast bears the name (LAST NAME, ALL CAPS). Over the lot, a camouflage poncho of varying color is often worn. Army Dress Uniform The dress uniform of the Republic Army consists of a silver-hued collared shirt, tucked into a pair of slacks of the same color. The slacks tuck into a pair of black uniform boots just below the knees, polished to a hearty shine. Over the shirt is a shortsleeved tunic jacket in a rich navy blue, the shirt's collar folded over to rest over it and display the golden rank tabs that identify this soldier as a (RANK). The jacket is held fast at the waist by a black leather belt with a simple gold buckle. Over the lot is a crimson sash, from the left shoulder to right hip, home to the soldier's medals and awards. Intelligence Uniforms Intelligence personnel wear Army uniforms when called to, but otherwise they simply wear appropriate business attire. Ranks Military Civilian * C-5 - Head of State * C-4 - Senior Minister, Consortium Leader * C-3 - Major political leader (Planetary Senator, Viceroy) * C-2 - Major government position (Planetary Ambassador, Magistrate) * C-1 - Minor gov. or major private sector position (Political Aide, CEO) * C-0 - Citizen Category:Faction